


100 OUAT Oneshots

by hooknleather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Can be smutty and angsty, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Mad Archer, Possible smut, basically all the fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooknleather/pseuds/hooknleather
Summary: I’ve set myself a challenge. Write 100 oneshots. So this is the challenge.To help me through my busy life, I’ve decided to put any multi-chaps on hold so that I can dish out oneshots with ease.Feel free to send in any prompts!





	1. A Not So Quiet Life

A Not So Quiet Life

Emma Swan lived a quiet life. She was a journalist, writing for a small magazine in the midst of the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles. She never did anything majorly crazy (except maybe when she was drunk, but that didn’t count).

But the day she bumped into one of the most famous celebrities in Hollywood at that current moment in a tiny coffee shop she frequented, her life changed.

Killian Jones was handsome, talented and oh so wonderfully British. His accent made most women quiver with delight, and even though Emma would have never admitted it, both Jones and his accent were even more stunning in person.

Somehow, Emma had been enticed into a contract to boost Killian’s career. A contract that tied her to Jones, stating that she would be his “girlfriend” for a year. She didn’t know how _her_ being his girlfriend would help his acting career progress, but she needed the money. So she had agreed.

Press events, carefully planned paparazzi shots and delicately captured instagram photographs had informed the world that Killian Jones was taken. Emma was told where to go, how to look, and when to go to Jones’ surprisingly quaint house for such a big movie star.

It was fun, of course it was. But Emma struggled with looking so happy all of the time. She had a rough upbringing, living in the system and having a miscarriage before the age of 19. But only she knew that.

Emma had fixed her life, had picked herself up from the dregs of her childhood and had made a fairly successful and hardworking woman out of herself. But the contract she stupidly signed had not only ended her career, but had started to crack the walls she had built around her heart.

Pretending to be in a relationship is an easy feat when you and your fake partner either dislike each other or just appreciate the other’s company. But Emma couldn’t help it. She had the biggest crush on Killian Jones. And she knew he liked her too, but what could she do? She had agreed to a year, after that, they would part ways on “good terms”. She couldn’t handle breaking up if she and Killian were a real couple.

* * *

 

“Swan?” Killian said, glancing at her from the table they shared at the back of a crowded post-premiere party. It wasn’t a premiere for one of Killian’s movies, but they _had_  been invited, so of course they attended. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did. But you can again if you’d really like to.” Emma teased back, her fingers dancing over Killian’s wrist with practiced ease at this point. They had been fake-dating for a good few months, so physically contact and acting like she was deeply in love with him was easy. (Also, she was deeply in love with him, but he wouldn’t ever know that.)

The look on Killian’s face made Emma immediately regret teasing him. He was deadly serious, his face pale and full of tension.

“Sorry… Should we head somewhere quieter?” She said softly, her hand moving so that her palm was rubbing his forearm soothingly, not even realising that she was doing it.

Killian didn’t speak, he simply nodded his head and stood up, holding out his hand. Emma took it, chewing on her perfectly painted lip with nerves. What could have happened? What could he possibly have to ask her?

The exterior of the party was set in a lavish garden, which had been decorated with lights on strings, making the flowers appear to glow ethereally. Emma would never stop being bowled over by the beauty that comes with being famous. It was a fairly warm evening, a light breeze keeping the air cool and preventing any stickiness from summer. It really was perfect. And was totally romantic, if not for the thick tension that had settled between Emma and the actor.

Killian led Emma over to a bench, which was ornate and beautiful itself. It took Emma a moment to sit down, her long gown was a nightmare to try not to crease, she had to sort of perch instead of slouching as she usually did. The blue-eyed heartthrob took one of Emma’s hands between both of his own and _dear god_ , she felt her heart in her throat.

“Emma… These past few months, I’ve never felt happier. I never expected to make such a close friend out of this arrangement of ours. And not just a friend…” Killian drew in a deep breath, his eyes falling from Emma’s for a moment as he appeared to take a moment to steady himself. “I’m falling in love with you, Emma Swan. Hard and fast. And I was wondering, hoping, _praying_ , that maybe you would consider tearing up the contract with me. Don’t pretend anymore, be my actual girlfriend.”

Emma’s jaw had dropped slightly, her mouth hanging open as she gazed into his eyes. He was falling in love with her… And she loved him too, so much… But, her walls held her back.

Unable to speak, unable to express herself so eloquently with words as Killian always managed to do, Emma moved her free hand to his cheek before leaning in. Their lips touched and it was like the whole world fell into place.

They had kissed before; sweet pecks on the lips and cheeks. But this, _this_ was different. They fell into each other, bodies pressed together. Sparks ran all down Emma’s back and stomach as she kissed him eagerly, small sighs of delight escaping her. Damn, that man could kiss.

* * *

Killian’s agent was furious that they decided to null their contract, but she also appeared to be slightly proud that the relationship had merged into something real. And Emma had never been happier. She had a man she loved, a new home (Killian had asked her to move in almost immediately), and everything she could have ever dreamed of.

No one was surprised the day that Killian proposed, not Emma, not the fans or the media. He and Emma had become renowned in the industry for being _that_ couple, truly in love. And for both Emma and Killian, they had finally found their happy ending. Together. 


	2. All It Takes Is A Little Hope

All It Takes Is A Little Hope

 

They had been trying. They’d been trying for nearly two years and  _ nothing.  _ Henry had left, starting his own adventure god knows where. And Emma had started pining. She had been a mother all of two minutes and now her son had left home. 

Killian was always so wonderfully patient. Where Emma groaned every time the test said negative, Killian stroked her hair and muttered something along the lines of “it’ll happen, love”. She loved him endlessly for that. 

It had come as a shock to Emma when she realised that she was late, her hands immediately flying to the flatness of her stomach. Killian was working aboard the Jolly that day, he always took at least one day a week to make sure his ship was in shape. 

Pregnant. It was a word that frightened so many people; those who weren’t ready could cry hearing those words. Hell, Emma sure wasn’t ready the first time she came to her realisation. But this time… This time she wasn’t alone, in prison, underage and terrified. This time she was married, to her true love, with the biggest and most supportive family anyone could ever wish for. She was ready this time. 

So she grabbed her leather jacket, rushing downstairs to pull her keys from the hook as she ran out of the house. The short car journey into town was tense, Emma’s fingers tapped against the wheel as she drove, her teeth worrying her lip with nervousness. 

Before she knew it, she was sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat, her hands clasped together as she waited for the two minutes to be up. Her heart lurched when the minute hand reached the 12 on her watch, standing slowly. She made her way over to the sink, looking at the small white stick. 

Two pink lines. 

Pregnant.

Emma couldn’t help but grin. They’d done it. She was pregnant. They were going to have their second chance, they were going to have a baby. 

She knew she wouldn’t be able to wait to tell Killian, so she grabbed the test and put it in its clear casing before running back downstairs and out the door.

* * *

 

The docks were a short distance from their house, so Emma walked. Her smile only widened when she saw the ropes and mast of the Jolly Roger come into view, the bells of ships clanging as the boats swayed on the water. Her husband was aboard the largest of the ships, his shirt sleeves rolled up as he worked. Emma allowed herself a moment to gaze at the man she loved with his muscles bulging before climbing onto the deck.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” She asked, grinning because she already knew the answer.

“Swan, bloody hell, love… You scared me. And permission granted.” 

“Sorry, babe.” She grinned as she walked towards him, sliding her arms around his waist as she leaned up to kiss him. It was a brief touching of lips, and Killian raised his eyebrow when she pulled away from him. 

“What was that for, my love?”

“I have some news…” She said, her heart racing as she looked up at him, nerves seeping in. Why she was nervous, she would never know. They wanted this, had been trying for this for almost two years. And it had finally arrived. 

“Oh gods, has a villain finally ruined the peace? Who are we fighting today?” Killian immediately switched into hero mode, which Emma would admit was totally hot but uncalled for right now. Seeing the man that Killian had developed into, from the revenge-obsessed pirate to a man who was willing to stop everything to save a small town of people, many of whom he didn’t even know. 

Emma simply chuckled in response to his reaction, her hands sliding from his waist to run up his chest, finishing by linking around his neck. His hand and hook instinctively wrapped around her waist, pulling her much closer to him. For a couple who had been together for as long as they had, they still seemed to be in that honeymoon stage where they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. 

“No… There’s no villain. Although, there is a new pirate who’s going to be rocking up into town soon.”

“Who? Blackbeard? No… Oh, I bet it’s that bastard, Ahab.” Killian growled, going off on one of his tangents. Emma placed a finger on his lips.

“Killian, listen to me. You always said that I had a little pirate in me…” She started, moving away from him so that she could take his hand with both of hers, placing his palm on her flat stomach. “Well, now I do.”

“Y-You’re..? It finally happened?” Killian gasped, his eyes wide. Emma could already see tears forming as the small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes creased because of the smile forming on his face. She couldn’t manage to say anything in response as she had wet streaks running down her cheeks, so she simply nodded and made a “ _ mhmm _ ” sound. 

A peal of gleeful laughter escaped Killian and he lunged forwards, pulling her into a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you…” He muttered against her neck before his arms tugged at her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. Emma giggled like a damn teenager, his unadulterated and pure joy made her heart feel like it was singing.

“I love you…” He said softly after setting her back down on the deck of his ship, his hand moving to her face as his hook remained in the curve of her lower back. Emma smiled back, returning the phrase. She really did. She loved him. And she loved their unborn baby, she would always love their unborn baby. “I… I can’t believe you’re pregnant…”

“I am.” She grinned, passing him the test that she had taken. His eyes fell to the stick in his hand, seeing the two pink lines that they had been itching to see for so long now. Emma noticed the moment it really sunk in, the grin on his lips growing even wider. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

“I’m going to be a father.”

“That you are… Captain Hook, a daddy.” She sniffed, wiping the wetness from her own cheeks after swiping his tear away. Killian’s gaze returned to meet Emma’s and he seemed to not be able help himself. He leaned in, capturing Emma’s lips with his own, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. 

Emma sighed into him, her fingers gripping his vest as she kissed him back eagerly. His kisses always felt like wildfire, scorching as his mouth moved against hers, his tongue licking and tasting. 

How she managed to find a man as incredible as Killian; as soft and gentle and loving; she would never know. And how she managed to keep her walls up and push him away for as long as she did, well, she could call herself a fucking idiot for that. Killian amazed her. He loved her so strongly, intensely and passionately. He was the epitome of a perfect husband. And to know that he would be a father, she couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with happiness for him.

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips when the kiss ended, before he dropped down to his knees. Emma let out a small whimper as her hand pressed against her mouth, looking down at him. “And I love you too, little love.” He said to her stomach, which would soon grow and swell. Killian gently pressed his lips to her shirt, where their baby was growing underneath.

Emma blamed the tears on her hormones. She was pregnant, she was allowed to have more emotions than normal… Right? 

Right.

Emma and Killian Jones were more than ready to be parents. But they never imagined the little bundle of magic that their love had created, a baby born from one of the purest and truest loves ever shared. A baby whose name represented everything that Emma and Killian had fought to keep for many many years. 

_ Hope _ .


	3. A Couple Of Misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A enemies-to-lovers oneshot with neighbours sharing a wall, the classic old plotline with my own personal twist.

A Couple Of Misfits 

 

Killian fucking Jones. What an ass. He never failed to make her skin crawl, every time she heard laughs and then sounds of moaning and bed springs through their shared wall, she immediately cranked her music up to A) cover up the noise and B) let Jones know how royally pissed off she was that he had brought yet _another_ girl home.

 Ever since the unbelievably infuriating Brit had moved in next door, Emma’s peaceful world had been shattered. He had immediately flirted with her, which instantly made her scream “ASS”. She had lost count of how many times she yelled at him over the year he had lived next door to her, because it was a _lot._

 

And of course he played guitar and sang like a goddamn fucking angel. She hated the fact that more often than not she found herself swaying or humming along to the smooth tones of his deep voice whenever she was sat in her room (usually doing research on a perp) and he started playing.

  She tended to secretly enjoy his playing for awhile before slamming her fist against the wall, shouting “too loud, Jones!” to continue their feud. They hated each other, that was the way their relationship -if you could call it _that_ \- worked.

 

**////**

 

Emma Swan seemed to think Killian hated her. He was well aware of how she felt about him and his need for meaningless sex to stop the nightmares on a particularly hard day. It didn’t always work fully, but at least alcohol and pleasure dampened the pain a little.

 

But Killian never hated Emma. He liked how feisty she was, full of life and spirit. She was haunted by her past, just like him. He’d never admit it, but Killian pined to know her. He wanted to hold her close, run his fingers through her silky hair and listen as she shared her past with him.

 

No, he wasn’t in _love_ with her… He just… He wanted to treat her the way she deserved. He wanted to shower her with kisses, pay for the most exquisite dates, make love to her. _Love._  

_Shit._

Dave was right all along… Killian Jones was totally in love with his neighbour who hated him from first glance.

  _Bloody fucking hell._

 

Night after night since his realisation, he started to lessen in visits to the bar, the amount of girls on his arm at 3am dwindled down to maybe one a month. He played his guitar much quieter, his singing almost a whisper so as to not irritate her.

 

Love can be kind. But to Killian, love for Emma Swan was not. The nightmares returned tenfold, he often woke panting and sweating with a scream caught in his throat. And one of these days, as his adoration for the blonde through the wall who would never like him back intensified, the catch in his throat wouldn’t be enough to stop the cry.

 

**////**

 

A blood-curdling scream, a _man’s_ scream, woke Emma from a sleep that had been deep for once. She sat bolt upright, fatigue confusing her for a moment.

“What in the hell is that?”

 

Her ears strained against the sound as she tried to follow it. And then it hit her. _Jones._

 

She always figured that something must have happened to the guy to make him uproot and move from England into a shitty little apartment block, get drunk most nights and bring home women who just needed a quick fuck. But _this…_ This was next level.

 

From her years in foster care and group homes, Emma knew the cries of someone who experienced night terrors, and this was it. And she knew just how to help.

 

Climbing out of bed, pulling on her robe, Emma rushed out of her bedroom and apartment, carelessly leaving her keys on the side in her haste to help. She may have hated the guy, but no one should be alone, no one should have to suffer through the pain of their past catching up with them.

 

She had seen Jones come home drunk enough to know that he kept a spare key under the mat outside his door. So she reached down, grabbed it and unlocked to door.

By this point, the screams had subsided to whimpers and soft cries, the sounds echoing throughout the dark apartment as Emma pushed the door open tentatively. She’d never actually been inside before.

 

_He’s a neat freak…_

Jones’ apartment was the same layout to Emma’s, but the difference in cleanliness made it look completely foreign to her. But there was no time to ogle at the tidiness of her nemesis, he needed help and he needed it now.

 

She made her way across the main room of the apartment to the bedroom at the back, almost sighing in relief at the lack of need to pick her way over take out boxes and crap all over the floor.

 

Emma pushed open Killian’s bedroom door and slipped inside. Her heart practically broke as she saw the torment from his dreams on his face, a thin layer of sweat glazed over his skin as he writhed and whimpered on the mattress. Her hand touched his cheek, her thumb stroking the small scar she had never noticed there before.

 

“Shhh…”

 

**////**

 

“Shhh…”

 

A soft noise broke through Killian’s terror. A soothing voice, a gentle sound that calmed his limbs immediately. Someone was touching him, helping him, calming him.

His breathing slowed, his body relaxing. And then, his eyes peeled open. And he saw an angel.

 

Green eyes, set against pale milky skin. He’d never really seen her with absolutely no makeup, she usually had some form of mascara or eyeliner to colour in the lightness of her eyelashes. But she was free of added enhancement. And in that moment, Killian knew she didn’t need it.

Her beauty washed over him, the softness in her eyes as she gazed down at him, the soothing stroke of her thumb against his cheek. She was perfect. He had never seen her look so calm, so peaceful. No hate in her eyes this time.

 

“Hi.” She whispered, a small smile on her lips as he looked at her. A smile suited her.

“H-Hello, love.” He said back, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. When did he get so nervous around her? Oh, yeah. The moment he realised he was totally and irrevocably in love with her.

“You okay?” She asked, shifting slightly when he moved to sit up, her hand not moving from his face. It was like she had forgotten it was there, her palm fit so well against his cheek. _Like two pieces of a puzzle…_

“A-Aye.” He replied, still gazing at her like she was the moon and the stars, so beautiful and light. “Thank you for… For stopping that.”

“I haven’t heard it before. I… You’ve been so quiet recently. No loud music, no girls. What happened, Jones?”

 

_The moment of truth._

 

“You.” He said, looking back at her. “You happened, Swan.”

 

**////**

 

“Me? What did I do?” She asked, her eyes wide with confusion. He wasn’t lying, none of the usual indicators for a lie were on his face. What could she have done to make him stop bringing home girl after girl, to stop the noises that she had grown accustomed to through the wall. 

Of course she had noticed it, noticed the ever present silence, or small shifting sounds each night. The quiet strumming of his guitar.

 

“You… You were everything I need. Everything I want. Everything I know I can’t have.” He admitted, and once he started, it seemed like he couldn’t stop.

“I know you hate me, and that’s okay, that’s your opinion of me. I’m not a great guy, I’ve been a sleaze and a prick most of the time I’ve lived here. But you’ve made me want to change. I want you to like me for the man I truly am, the man I hid away because of what stupid shit happened in my past.”

   “I covered myself up with alcohol and women, hoping to dull the pain. But everytime I bumped into you in the hallway, or heard your voice yelling at me through the wall, my heart seemed to ease. But I didn’t want our only interaction to be you hating me.”

   “So I stopped. I sobered up, stopped bringing girls home. I wanted to show you the man inside, not the bastard I created to hide behind. I… I know you think your hate for me has been reciprocated due to my comments and bloody stupid actions.”

 

He took a moment to breathe, looking like he was summoning up the courage to continue. Emma was shell-shocked, her mouth hanging open slightly as she gazed at him. He… He never hated her back. He changed… For _her._

“I’ve never hated you, Emma. Sure, I’ve found you insufferable at times, hard and almost too stubborn for your own good. But they are a part of you, Swan. And… God, I love those parts of you. Just as much as I’m hopelessly and completely in love with every part of you.”

“I love you, Emma Swan. I think I have since our first meeting.”

 

Emma didn’t know what to say, her hand was still on his cheek, her body still sat atop his legs with only the comforter separating them. It was a lot to take in.

 

_He loved her._

 

And somehow, deep down, she knew that the anger she felt towards him when she heard the sounds through her wall for so many months, was jealousy. She had wanted to be one of his girls, his _only_ girl.

She didn’t love him yet, she wasn’t entirely sure how to love. But she knew that she felt _something._ And yet, that something was enough.

So her hand slipped from his cheek to the neck of the t-shirt he wore to bed, tugging him forwards. Her lips slanted over his, the hand that wasn’t on his shirt moved to the side of his neck as she kissed him.

 

**////**

 

_Bloody hell._

 

Emma Swan was kissing him. _Kissing him._

Killian froze up for a moment, his eyes wide as the current situation started to sink in. But soon enough, his eyelids slid shut and he started to kiss her back. His hands moved to her back, fingers gripping the soft fabric of her robe as their lips melded together.

It was heaven.

 

Kissing Emma Swan was like a dream come true, like he had fallen out of the pit of nightmares and torment and into a sea of light and wonder. She tasted like vanilla and sunshine, her body felt soft beneath his touch.

Her lips parted beneath his as she pulled him even closer, allowing the kiss to deepen. This woman… She ruined him and completed him all at once.

 

////

 

She probably would never have admitted it to him, but even when he’s been through a night like that, Killian Jones was one _hell_ of a kisser. Emma felt like her skin was burning as he took control, his hands holding her close. The press of his body against hers was a comfort, it made her feel safe and protected.

Killian Jones had become her sanctuary, someone to love her despite her flaws. She had never felt like that, not with Neal, certainly not with _Walsh._

 

It scared the hell out of her, of course it did. But there’s a thin line that stretches between love and hate. Emma had spent a year thinking one thing, but in the moment that her body entwined with the man she thought she hated, she realised she may just have loved him all along.

 

**////**

 

They had to break the kiss eventually, purely to get some air. And Killian’s eyes opened to the sight of Emma Swan with swollen lips, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

 

“Hi.” He grinned, moving to allow him to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “That was…” 

“Fucking surreal?” Emma chuckled, her hand once again slipping up to cup his cheek. “How did you get this scar?” She asked, and he felt the brush of her thumb against the thin red line beneath his eye.

“I tried shaving when I was three. I had seen my father doing it and I wanted to be like him. My brother had to cycle with me on the back of his bicycle to the hospital.” He replied, a small smile on his lips. He had been too young to recall the memory, but Liam had told him countless times while growing up the tale.

 

“Why didn’t your father take you?”

“My brother raised me. My father was the drunkard who lived with us then left. He’s probably dead by this point, stood next to an open flame or something.” He shrugged in response. He hated his father, hated him for forcing so much pressure on his brother from such a young age.

 

The look on Emma’s face was one of horror. He had recognised the look of an orphan from the day they first met, but she probably hadn’t realised that he had been abandoned and left in such a pitiful situation.

 

“I… I was left on the side of a road as a baby. Spent my life bouncing between systems and foster care.” She replied and Killian nodded sadly. 

“Guess we’re just a couple of misfits living in coexistence on this earth.” He said softly, making Emma smile back.

“There’s no one I’d rather not fit in with than you, Killian Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, its been a little while. I've started about five different oneshots but this is the only one that's given me the motivation to finish and post. So I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to drop me a review on what you thought, they really are the fuel that keep me going when writing. 
> 
> Cheers all! Until next time x

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this first installation. And since I need 100 different ideas of CS and other OUAT feels, please do send me anything you’d like to read!


End file.
